


Eye of the Beholder

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: An ambush goes awry and Beric Dondarrion is slain by the Mountain.





	Eye of the Beholder

The ambush had failed. Gregor Clegane’s sword cleaved through Beric like an oar cutting through a quiet stream. Cut from beneath the shoulder in, it wasn’t long till he bled to death. Watching him die was horrid every time, just as reviving him took a part of Beric away, so it did for Thoros as well.

Thoros had hoped that Gregor being unarmored would work in his lover’s favor, but instead the Mountain moved faster and with more precision than his usual butchery. 

As Beric fell, Gregor kicked him over, so that he lay belly down. He then returned his sword to the sheath across his back.

“Fuck your tricks, Red Priest,” Gregor snarled, beginning to drop his trousers. He was shirtless, leather bracersadoring the each of his wrists. Un-erect, the Mountain was already of a size most men would be happy with. He was uncut as was the custom in the Westerlands, his foreskin hanging slightly long compared to the length of his shaft.

Thoros was trapped. If he attempted to stop the Mountain, and was slain, there would be no way to save Beric. If he wished the man he loved to live again, they would both be subject to whatever games Gregor wished to play.

Gregor spit into his own palm, the gesture accented by the sound of phlegm being dislodged from his throat. He then began to jerk himself off, rapidly becoming erect.

“Drop your sword or I’ll crush his head,” Gregor grunted. Thoros obeyed. There was little chance of bringing Beric back without his head intact. He liked the alternative even less.

Gregor paused his masturbation to kneel across Beric’s chest and draw the eyepatch from his face.

Thoros couldn’t see what could be gained from this path. Enduring this held no romance or heroic story to be learned from. Perhaps that was the point of it. Men turn suffering into songs and stories, meant to inspire faith and bravery, but suffering was always that. Not even in the name of the Lord of Light could there be a beauty to it.

Thoros watched quietly as Gregor placed his thumb against the ruined eye socket, and proceeded to swipe the little tissue that remained from it. His cock had enough girth that it was a difficult fit, even for the tip alone.

Gregor cradled Beric’s head towards his groin with one hand, while resuming masturbating the rest of his length with the other.

Perhaps if Guy stumbled across them he could land a shot through the Mountain’s neck, but there was little hope of that.

Gregor’s pre-cum dripped into the wound site, and the sound of the act created a repetitive wet plop. He came thankfully quick, perhaps faster than a man normally might, with an undignified bellow. 

As the pace of his thrusts slowed he dropped Beric’s body idly, his seed and fresh blood filling Beric’s eye socket.

“Take your whore and be on your way. Next time I’ll do the same to you both,” he grunted, trading an unsheathed cock for an unsheathed sword. 

Thoros clamored to Beric’s side and the shock of the events wore off. He burst into tears immediately, taking Beric into his arms and wiping the mess from his wound. Sweet brave Beric Dondarrion, the man who fought the Mountain when Lords and Kings would not. As Gregor left, Thoros placed a careful kiss on Beric’s forehead before preparing to carry his corpse back to camp. He deserved to return somewhere safe and comfortable, not in the field of war, freshly humiliated. 


End file.
